


Soirée drabbles du Vendredi 13 Octobre 2017

by Cyanou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 13 octobre 2017 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Croyances et superstitions". Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.





	Soirée drabbles du Vendredi 13 Octobre 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 13 octobre 2017 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Croyances et superstitions". Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

**Quand les Miaouss ne sont pas là...**

 Le petit groupe se tenait par la main autour d’une table et tentait de contacter un esprit. Euphorbe ferma la porte du laboratoire avec un petit sourire.

– Ils sont occupés ? demanda Primprenelle.

– Beaucoup plus concentrés et sérieux que pendant leurs devoirs, répondit le jeune professeur avec un clin d’œil.

Pimprenelle se plaqua contre lui, le bloquant contre la porte.

– Je crois, murmura t-elle, qu’un démon lubrique vient de prendre possession de moi. Tes petits élèves ont l’air doués dans ce domaine.

– Je penserais à les remercier, s’amusa-t-il avec de lui voler un baiser.

Pimprenelle s’activa à tourner la clé dans la serrure avant d’entreprendre d’effeuiller rapidement son amant. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à enlever, Euphorbe était un homme pratique dans bien des domaines. Ce dernier n’était d’ailleurs pas en reste pour la débarrasser des éléments superflus et elle se retrouva assise sur un bureau en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire.

– Chut, murmura le jeune homme alors qu’elle soupirait sous une caresse coquine. On est pas tout seuls, je te rappelle...

 Pimprenelle sourit et clôtura ses lèvres avec celles d’Euphorbe. Elle savait qu’elle allait s’amuser comme une petite folle en acceptant de sortir avec lui.

**.**

**Réchauffement climatique**

Le Dragmara poussa un barrissement et se roula joyeusement dans la neige. Pimprenelle se tourna vers Euphorbe en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

– Alors ? Que pensez-vous du Paradis Aether ?

– C’est absolument fantastique, complimenta sincèrement le professeur. Tous les environnements où l’on peut trouver des Pokémon sont rassemblés ici.

Les deux collègues quittèrent la zone froide et se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires. Les écoliers filaient déjà vers la prochaine salle et la salle claqua derrière un Chrys qui râlait d’être encore dernier. Pimprenelle lança un regard amusé à Euphorbe :

– Vous n’aviez pas froid avec juste votre petite blouse ?

– Vous voir en tenue tout aussi légère me réchauffait agréablement !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux devant la franchise de son collège qui semblait très fier de lui. Il lui adressa un clin d’œil auquel elle fut incapable de résister. En quelques pas, elle réduisit la distance entre eux et entoura son torse de ses bras.

– Si semblez avoir encore froid, pourtant, constata-t-elle en se collant à lui. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me déshabiller encore plus pour vous réchauffer…

Euphorbe ne se fit pas prier.

**.**

**Tatouage**

Euphorbe frissonna des pieds à la tête.

– Tu en train de me faire tout rater, râla Pimprenelle.

Assise à cheval sur le dos de son amant, un feutre à la main, elle tentait tant bien que mal de dessiner un Guériaigle sur la peau bronzée. Les soubresauts et frissons d’Euphorbe ne l’aidaient pas du tout.

– Tu veux que j’y fasse quoi, ça chatouille, répliqua le jeune homme. Tu as de ces idées !

– Arrête de bouger, bon sang !

Comme par esprit de contradiction, Euphorbe roula sur lui-même, la faisant tomber et s’installa tranquillement au-dessus d’elle. La jeune femme fit mine d’être furieuse.

– Tu réprimes ma créativité !

– Je vais me faire pardonner…

Le professeur glissa les mains sous la ceinture de sa fiancée. Celle-ci se redressa un peu pour l’embrasser avidement. Il la débarrassait déjà de son débardeur quand un énorme bruit à l’étage les fit tous les deux sursauter.

– P… professeur ! cria la voix paniquée de Sacha. C’est horrible ! Au secours… Professeur ? !

– Tu peux pas y aller à ma place ? marmonna Euphorbe, gêné. J’ai un souci un peu trop visible là…

En rigolant, Pimprenelle se déplaça pour aller aider l’élève préféré de son fiancé.

**.**

**La journée sera bonne**

– Chéri. T’es quel signe, déjà ?

Euphorbe prit le temps d’avaler sa gorgée de café avant de répondre à sa douce qui lisait son horoscope.

– Archéduc. J’espère que mon jour sera favorable.

Pimprenelle baissa les yeux sur le journal et resta silencieuse quelques instants. Puis, sans crier gare, elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita sur son fiancé. Elle lui arracha la tasse de café des mains, la posa brutalement sur le comptoir et se suspendit à son cou. Le baiser qu’elle lui offrit et la façon dont elle le poussa sur le canapé ne laissaient pas place au doute.

Après des ébats joyeux et passionnés, le couple s’installa tranquillement l’un contre l’autre pour profiter d’un peu de calme à deux avant le début de la journée. Sa femme lovée contre lui, Euphorbe croisa les bras derrière la nuque, satisfait de sa vie.

– Mon horoscope disait quoi, du coup ? demanda-t-il.

– Beaucoup de succès en amour, répondit Pimprenelle avec légèreté. Et je me suis rappelée que tu as une réunion parents-prof aujourd’hui. Du coup, je me suis dit qu’il serait bon que tu te rappelles ce que tu as à la maison avant de rencontrer les jolies mamans de tes élèves…

Il éclata de rire.  


End file.
